Enamorandose de gemelas
by TheVanidosa
Summary: Anny & Brie dos gemelas con muchas suerte, que conocen a Big Time Rush ¿los chicos se enamoraran de ellas?  PORFAVOR REVISE!


Esta historia trata obviamente sobre Big Time Rush & sobre dos gemelas & dos gemelas son diferentes en forma de vestir asi que los chicos no se confundiran.

Nombre: Briana Nicole Leavi

Apodo: Brie o Nikkie

Edad: 16

Vestimenta: Pantalones entubados, converse, blusas aeropostale o american eagle

Apariencia: Cabello rubio con rayitos cafes y negros,ondulado largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos azul como el cielo, piel guera.

BTR Chico: Logan Mitchell

Nombre: Katelyn Anne Leavi (gemela de Brie)

Apodo: Anny

Edad: 16

Vestimenta: Short's cortos, blusas con escotes (no muy grandes), lentes de sol (solo cuando hay sol)

Apariencia: Cabello Rubio ondulado hasta los hombros, ojos azul cielo, piel guera.

BTR Chico: James Diamond

Nombre: Abigayl Marie King

Apodo: Abby

Edad: 17

Vestimenta: Faldas o vestidos, blusas de moda con dubujos.

Apariencia: Cabello marron ondulado hasta la cintura, ojos verdes.

BTR Chico: Kendall

Nombre: Taylor Miranda Anderson

Apodo: Tay o Miry

Edad: 16

Vestimenta: Pantalones cortos hasta la rodilla, sudaderas o blusas (segun el clima).

Apariencia: Cabello negro lacio hasta la cintura, ojos miel, piel aperlada.

BTR Chico: Carlos Garcia.

Episodio 1:

BRIE!- me gritaba Anny - por que tardas tanto en el baño?

ASSHH!- grite & sali del baño - listo ya puedes entrar pero no tardes

haha hasta crees- me dijo Anny- yo tardare lo que yo quiera

ASII? pues llegaremos tarde a la AUDICION!- le grite

Anny no tardo ni 5 minutos en el baño, y todo por que le dije que si no se apuraba llegariamos tarde a la audicion!

LISTOO! ya vamonos- me dijo Anny

Ok mama esta en el auto- le dije - yo ahorita te alcanzo

ok PERO NO TARDES! - grito Anny

se que sonara tonto pero tengo algo asi como un amuleto de la suerte es un collar que tiene un corazon & dice nunca te rindas mi papa me lo dio antes de morir.

EN LA AUDICION...

bien siguen ANNY & BRIE! -grito Gustavo Roque

somos nosotras-dijo Anny - yo soy Anny & ella es Brie

muy bien muestrenme que tienen!- dijo Gustavo

**Anny:**

_Here I am _

_Once again_

_Felling lost but now and then_

**Brie:**

_I breath it in_

_To let it go_

**Anny:**

_And you don't know where you are now_

_Or what it would come to_

_If only somebody could hear _

**Brie:**

_When you figure out how _

_You bust in the moment_

_You disappear_

**(Chorus)(Las 2)**

_You don't have to be afraid _

_To put your dream in action_

_Your never gonna fade _

_You'll be the main attraction _

_Not a fantasy Just remember me _

_When it turns out right _

_Cause you know that if your living _

_Your imagination _

_Tomorrow you'll _

_Be everybody's fascination _

_In my victory _

_Just remember me _

_When I make it shine _

_(Shine) _

**Brie:**

_Reaching high _

_Felling low _

_I'm holding on but letting go_

**Anny:**

_I'd like to shine _

_I'll shine for you _

_And it's time to show the world how _

_It's a little bit closer _

_As long as I'm ready to go _

**Brie:**

_All we have is right now _

_As long as you feel it inside you know _

**(Chorus)(Las 2) **

_You don't have to be afraid _

_To put your dream in action_

_Your never gonna fade _

_You'll be the main attraction _

_Not a fantasy Just remember me _

_When it turns out right _

_Cause you know that if your living _

_Your imagination _

_Tomorrow you'll _

_Be everybody's fascination _

_In my victory _

_Just remember me _

_When I make it shine _

_(Shine) _

**(Las 2)**

_Every one can tell you how _

_When it's all said and done _

_(Oh woah oh) _

_And harder times will change your mind _

_And make you want to run _

_(Oh woah oh) _

_But you want it _

_And you need it_

_Like you need to breath the air _

_If they doubt you _

_Just believe it _

_That's enough to get you there _

**(Chorus)(Las 2)**

_You don't have to be afraid _

_To put your dream in action_

_Your never gonna fade _

_You'll be the main attraction _

_Not a fantasy Just remember me _

_When it turns out right _

_Cause you know that if your living _

_Your imagination _

_Tomorrow you'll _

_Be everybody's fascination _

_In my victory _

_Just remember me _

_When I make it shine _

_(Shine) _

WOW!- dijo Gustavo - ustedes son asombrosas & lo ultimo que tengo que desir es BIENVENIDAS A ROQUE RECORDS!

waaa- dije- muchas gracias Gustavo!


End file.
